Lo que te unió a mi
by Priss
Summary: HAOxANNA. ¡TERMINADO!. Ella no entiende el “por qué” están juntos, aunque eso es lo de menos... El problema es si en verdad podrán mantenerse así...
1. Lo que llevo en mi interior

Lo que te unió a mi.

Capitulo I: Lo que llevo en mi interior.

By: **Priss**

=========================================================================================

No entiende el "por qué" están juntos, aunque eso es lo de menos.... El problema es si en verdad podrán mantenerse así.

=========================================================================================

Fueron al menos diez minutos los que ya habían pasado, y ella aun seguía jugando nerviosamente con al tela de su blanca camisa.

Le sorprendía, ya lo esperaba pero le sorprendía; la prueba casera había resultado positiva, no quería ni pensar en la idea de ir con un médico para verificar lo que de sobra sabía, para qué?. Ya era prueba suficiente el tiempo transcurrido, casi dos meses.... y nada aun.

Definitivamente su ciclo menstrual no llegaría esta vez, lo sabía pues sus pechos no le habían dolido, de lo contrario no estaría tan preocupada.

~ Ahh, ¿qué voy a hacer?.

Resignada, suspiró al tiempo en que dirigía la mirada hacía la ventana; por alguna razón eso la tranquilizaba. Quizás sí.... ¡NO!.

Desvió tristemente sus ojos negros al piso. Las cosas ya estaban hechas y no se arrepentía, lo que tanto la incomodaba era la situación en que se encontraba.

Un par de golpes, que sonaban contra la madera de la puerta, la hicieron prestar atención a su alrededor. Era Tamao que la llamaba a cenar..... ¿CENAR?....

No tardó en ir al baño a "desahogarse" un poco; ahora los malestares eran casi constantes.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que le dijese a la chica de cabello rosa que bajaría en un momento, pero que no le apetecía comer absolutamente nada por ahora.

Al escuchar la respuesta afirmativa de Tamao mientras esta misma bajaba las escaleras, no evitó dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio. La verdad es que le preocupaba que se enterasen de la manera más incomoda, para ella más que nada.... por ello, debía actuar de forma natural, pero con tantos cambios en su cuerpo, sin mencionar el estado de animo, esto se tornaba cada vez más difícil.

Apenas apareció ante los que la casa habitaban y los ojos de estos se posaron de inmediato en la joven. Si, definitivamente no podría ocultarlo por mucho tiempo; esto era demasiado para sus nervios.

~ ¿Qué pasa?.

Gracias a dios su tono indiferente y agresivo seguía normal; y aun con eso, los demás sencillamente no podían explicarse el por qué parecía no estar muy bien últimamente.

Si de diferencias físicas se trataba, entonces solo era el hecho de que ahora lucia un poco más delgada; tal vez en su actitud, más en su inusual silencio.... quién sabe?; últimamente casi no había regañado a nadie.

Mientras Tamao le ofrecía una tasa de té a la rubia, que minutos atrás se la había pedido, Mantha compartía una mirada cómplice de preocupación junto con la chica de rosado cabello.... el objeto de preocupación: Anna Kyouyama....

Si, la rubia no lucia como realmente era.

Bebiéndose la mitad del contenido, Kyouyama, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, preguntó dónde se encontraba su prometido. Sus palabras hicieron que sus amigos dejasen de pensar en ella un momento. La respuesta vino de Mantha; según él, Yoh ya había terminado su cena escasos minutos antes de que ella bajase; ahora el shaman se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación o más probablemente escuchando música.

La itako pareció no prestar atención a la explicación que su pequeño amigo le daba sobre las actividades del joven Asakura.

Anna terminó de beberse el té para finalmente regresar a encerrarse en su habitación, no sin antes pedir, ¡no!, exigir a los jóvenes que no mostrasen esas caras impregnadas de preocupación en su presencia, eso le molestaba. La verdad es que el saber que ellos notaban ciertos comportamientos inusuales en ella la ponía nerviosa.

Así, salió de la cocina, dejando a unos Tamao y Mantha un tanto sorprendidos por las palabras de la joven; dicha sorpresa radicaba en que, su tono de voz no era tan imperativo como acostumbraba... definitivamente a Anna le estaba pasando algo.

Comenzó a subir los escalones. Ella pensaba, pensaba mucho. No podía negar que su estado era, de cierta forma, un problema.

Lo que debía hacer era hablar, si, hablar con él antes de tratar de imponer una solución; después de todo, en gran parte era algo que, quizás, debía importarle y mucho. Si, eso haría, hablar con el joven de cabello marrón.

Fue cuestión de segundos el que se encontrara deslizando la puerta de su habitación para entrar en esta y desaparecer de los pasillos de la casa. Así fue como se percató de su presencia, de su poderosa presencia.

Estaba tan ocupada pensando en sus problemas, que ni cuenta se dio de que él estaba en su habitación. En condiciones normales lo hubiese notado desde la cocina, pero....

~ No imagine que estuvieses aquí, creí que....

De pronto su voz fue interrumpida, no pos palabras, no por acciones, fue más bien por decisión propia.

Esa sonrisa tan despreocupada, bien acompañada por los ojos cerrados del joven que descansaba recargado en la ventana. Esa expresión la había visto muchas, muchas veces, pero... había algo, algo diferente ahora y no sabia el "qué".

En todo momento mantuvo su comportamiento habitual: indiferencia y fastidio, sin embargo, el sabia muy bien como contrarrestar esa fachada y lograr que le mostrase, al menos, un poquito de suavidad para con él.

El chico de cabellos marrones se acercó con paciencia hasta estar frente a frente con al joven sacerdotisa; aun le sonreía y hasta había comenzado a acariciar el rubio cabello de la chica.

Anna cedía lentamente aun contra su voluntad; ya podía imaginarse con el rostro adornado con ese ridículo tono rojo; lo peor era que a su acompañante parecía divertirle la situación

~ Ya basta!!.

Le dijo secamente, apartándose de su lado y dirigiéndose al otro extremo de la pequeña habitación.

~ Debemos hablar.

Su bella voz volvió a resonar en el lugar.

Dando la espalda al muchacho, no volvió a pronunciar palabra durante algunos segundos. Titubeó, su reacción le preocupaba y le preocupaba mucho. Si a él le daba la gana podía decirle que "ese" era solo problema de ella; y a pesar de que Anna lo consideraba así, un problema propio y de nadie más, bien sabia que si esas iban a ser sus palabras, eso le dolería mucho.

¿Cómo decirle que ella, que ella....

~ Hablar es aburrido.

Casi en un susurro, la voz masculina la sorprendió al escucharla tan cerca, justo detrás de su oído derecho más exactamente. Anna tembló levemente por aquellos escalofríos que, aun a estas alturas de su relación, el muchacho le provocaba con tan solo tocarla por un instante.

Con sutileza, él la hizo girarse para que pudiesen verse a los ojos. Kyouyama intentó decir algo, pero su compañero no la dejó.

Fueron los varoniles labios que se posaron sobre la boquita cubierta de labial rosa, tan tenue que era casi imperceptible, lo que la hizo olvidarse por completo de las quejas, las conversaciones y, claro, también de las posibles discusiones....

No lo soportó más, se dejó envolver por sus fuertes brazos mientras el contacto entre sus labios y los de el se volvía más y más profundo.

Dejándose caer ambos cuerpos sobre el futon, fue como Anna permitió que todo continuase de nuevo. Viviendo un maravilloso e inolvidable momento que este hombre estaba dispuesto a volver a compartir con ella.

La verdad, de él, era de quien menos se lo esperaba; el sentir tanto placer, pero por encima de ello, la calidez que de su corazón lograba percibir, una calidez que él le provocaba con la suavidad con que la trataba.

La palabra existía en su mente, pero prefería no pensar en eso pues el solo hecho de imaginarlo la aterraba; el que estuviese.... y de él!!.

Fue tan rápido, o eso creyó ella. Lo hermoso era demasiado rápido como para disfrutarlo plenamente.

Se recriminaba el tropezar de nuevo con la misma piedra, pero siendo "él" la piedra no podía evitarlo. Cómo y por qué?, era algo que siempre se preguntaba. Si, el "cómo" se encontraba abrazada a su cuerpo desnudo y "por qué" lo hacia por voluntad propia.

Si fueron horas o minutos los que ya habían transcurrido y ellos sin decir una sola palabra, eso poco le importaba; solo sabia que de vez en cuando él la besaba suave y tranquilamente, y ella lo disfrutaba olvidándose de todos los problemas.

Quizás si pensaba en las palabras correctas después podría decirle que ella, que ella.... ¡embarazada estaba!, si... esperaba un hijo suyo.

Pero, por ahora, solo quería dormir entre sus brazos y después soñar, soñar con él, que la hacia vibrar de un sentimiento que no quería aceptar, pero que existía en ella.

Y así susurró, entre sueños, su nombre adornado en un tono de cariño....

~ ¡ Hao !....

**ÉÉ****"**__

======================================================================================

Por fin, y hasta lloro de la felicidad T_T....

Mi primer fic de Shaman King, y al paso que va mi afición por este anime, seguramente no será el último.

¿Por qué Hao y Anna?: Es que prácticamente me enamoré de Hao, y ella me cae súper bien.

El caso es que me encanta la pareja.

A por cierto, al principio hasta parece educación de sexualidad, pero se me hizo divertido

mencionar los problemas físico-femeninos.

priss_pk@hotmail.com


	2. La primera gran discusión

Lo que te unió a mi.

Capitulo II: La primera gran discusión.

By: **Priss**

=========================================================================================

A penas eran al rededor de las 6:00 a.m. Los primeros y tenues rayos de luz solar ingresaban ligeramente por la ventana para así resaltar la delgada figura femenina que intentaba cubrirse con sus ropas.

El la observaba complacido y divertido a la vez; con esa cínica sonrisa estampada en el rostro mientras permanecía acostado, recargándose sobre ambos brazos y sin intención alguna de dejar el futon.

~ No sé porque me das la espalda, es más; ¿por qué tanta prisa por vestirte?, si ya conozco hasta el último rincón de tu cuerpo.

~ ¡Baka!.

La joven se giro, aun abotonando su camisa, para darle una mirada fulminante. Hao simplemente se sonrió al ver las reacciones que provocaba en ella; terminó por levantarse y vestirse. Debía irse y debía hacerlo ya.

~ No, espera....

La idea de la retirada se esfumo cuando a escasos pasos de la ventana escucho la voz de su amante. _"Es cierto, ella quería hablar"_, pensó el shaman, aunque realmente nunca habían sostenido una conversación decente, compleja y madura.

Las palabras que habían cruzado a lo largo de todo este tiempo se resumían en pequeñas discusiones de las que Asakura siempre salía victorioso gracias a sus apasionados labios.

No era el "hecho" de que se lo pidiese, fue más bien el ligero tono ansioso que en sus palabras pudo percibir, el motivo por el cual estuvo dispuesto a permanecer ahí y, quizás, hablar.

Más, sus pensamientos sobre la joven fueron interrumpidos por esta misma.

~ Es sobre algo, muy importante.

~ Habla.

~ A -  aquí no.

Ella bajó la cabeza. Presentía una discusión, y una fuerte; además, con su prometido tan cerca no quería ni pensar en el embrollo que esto podía causar.

Anna se sorprendió cuando el joven Hao le extendió la mano para que lo siguiese, pero más que ser simplemente guiada, fue sostenida repentinamente entre los brazos del shaman, cuya intención era cargarla para trasladarse cómodamente sobre el espíritu de fuego que él mismo acababa de invocar.

La itako había sido completamente tomada por sorpresa y no pudo evitar el rojo en su hermoso rostro, así como tampoco pudo resistir la tentación de recargarse en el musculoso y perfecto pecho de su acompañante.

Todas esas extrañas reacciones que Hao provocaba en ella y de las que no sabía si le gustaban o no, fueron incrementándose con el tiempo, justo igual que sus tórridos encuentros.

El solo hecho de pensar que probablemente sintiese algo por este "demonio" la asustaba, la asustaba y mucho, de tal forma que no fue capaz de saber si el rápido y alocado latir de su corazón se debía a tenerlo tan cerca, o más bien debido al gran nerviosismo que la embargaba por aquello que le iba a decir.

Finalmente habían llegado al lugar donde la sacerdotisa acostumbraba realizar los ritos de purificación; aquella hermosa cascada cuya agua cristalina se tornaba fresca gracias al clima. El paisaje se mostraba de un vivo color verde adornado con pequeñas manchitas de colores, por lo general blanco y rosa, esas pequeñas flores que no hacían sino resaltar la belleza del lugar.

Kyouyama se deshipnotizó repentinamente. Hacia un buen rato que pisaban tierra firme y que el espíritu de fuego hubo desaparecido por ordenes de su amo, y ella aun seguía entre los brazos del shaman.

Cambiando su expresión tranquila a una de enfado, se bajó literalmente de los brazos de Hao alejándose apenas unos cuantos pasos, luego suspiró. Estaba postergando esto demasiado. Miró, frente suyo podía admirar caer el agua de la cascada; lo haría, le diría el núcleo del problema....

Más Asakura le arrebató el turno de hablar y justo cuando se disponía a articular la primera palabra.

~ He notado que tu humor esta peor que de costumbre.

~ Ah, si?. Pues tu eres el mismo hombre cínico que solo viene a molestarme.

El joven frunció el seño; hacía un gran esfuerzo por soportar los arranques de agresividad que en la chica habían aumentado en el último par de meses, pero lo cierto es que él no se caracterizaba por su paciencia, no!.... esa ya se le había acabado hace mucho.

Y de pronto, con una sonrisa malévola, se acercó a la mujer lo suficiente como para susurrarle al oído....

~ Pues eso no ha parecido importarte cuando nos revolcamos juntos.

~ Hao no baka.

Le gritó ella.

Así es, él no era nada delicado con la muchacha, lo peor es que su enojo se debía a que estaba perfectamente conciente de que lo que él decía era cierto.

~ Lo mismo digo por ti, en especial porque solo vienes cuando quieres sexo. Fuera de eso no me soportas, no es así?.

~ Debo darte toda la razón, puesto que en este momento solo quiero hacer dos cosas con tigo, y no precisamente se trata de sexo.

~ ¿Cuales?....

La pregunta vino por parte de una Anna que ya estaba al borde de estallar de algo poco menos que el odio.

~ Uno, aniquilarte. O dos: dejarte aquí con tus ataques de enojo y no volver jamás. Cualquiera de las dos opciones es buena puesto que ya no 

    tendría que soportarte.

Kyouyama se esforzó en no mostrar sorpresa al escuchar aquellas palabras. No lo creía o no quería creerlo. Si, si, ya sabía que él era Hao Asakura, un verdadero demonio en el cuerpo de un shaman, pero ella sabía que él era eso y algo más. También era el hombre apasionado y dedicado en la intimidad; el mismo que, no importando su forma tan desquiciada y violenta de hacerla suya, era capaz de acariciar su cuerpo de la forma más suave y sublime, de hacerla suspirar y gritar de verdadera emoción, e incluso hacerla llorar de placer.

Se había acostumbrado tanto a esa faceta de Hao, que se negaba a grabarse bien las palabras que su amante le acababa de restregar en la cara.

En ese instante no supo que fue lo que le dolió más, el hecho de que por la mente del joven apareciera la idea de aniquilarla o que dijera que se iría y no volvería.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta obligándola a recordar la desesperación que se experimenta al llorar.

~ ¡ Eres un idiota !.

Anna gritó, nuevamente, segundos antes de estampar la mano derecha en la mejilla del joven. Asakura ni vio, ni sintió venir aquello como en ocasiones atrás. El Ki de la mujer era un caos completo en ese momento y por ello no podía descifrar sus movimientos.

~ De acuerdo, eso fue todo.... ¡ me largo !.

Dijo el shaman al tiempo en que daba un par de pasos antes de intentar invocar a su espíritu acompañante.

~ Espero que tu querido Yoh pueda sobrevivir a ti.

Al decir esto miro por un instante a la itako, pudiendo percatarse de la mirada impregnada de odio que ella le dedicaba.

_"Tienes suerte de que no te lastime por lo que has hecho"_, pensó para si, sin tener la menor idea de que en verdad la había lastimado y mucho.

~ No hables...... de éelll.

Gritó Anna mientras se llevaba ambas manos a los oídos como queriendo no seguir escuchando, para luego guiar dichas manos hasta su cabeza, sosteniendo esta con dolor.... eso era demasiado para ella, mucho más de lo que en ese momento hubiese podido soportar.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados durante unos segundos y posteriormente los abrió mostrando una vez más la mirada llena de enfado. Observando atenta la cascada; testigo único de lo que ahí había acontecido.

Kyouyama pudo sentir como la vista se le nublaba y así....

Hao estaba por invocar al espíritu de fuego y retirarse, más repentinamente un extraño y casi imperceptible semblante de sorpresa se apoderó de su rostro.

Cierto Ki se estaba desvaneciendo por completo. Girándose, incrédulo, debido a sus presentimientos, presenció una escena que no solo lo desconcertó sino que lo incomodó completamente, quizás fue más que eso....

Sus ojos se posaron sobre una Anna que caía inconsciente sobre el césped del lugar.

Ni siquiera fue capaz de mover un solo dedo, no creía posible que aquella mujer tan fuerte perdiese todo su Ki en unos segundos. Y mirarla solo así, sin movimiento ni fuerza alguna le ocasionó una ligera sensación en el pecho, una sensación que lo incomodaba.

Su mirada seguía fría y un tanto atemorizante producto de la reciente discusión con la mujer. Más sin embargo había cierto brillo en dichos ojos; alguna que otra sensación, por ver en ese estado a su amante, se apoderaba de su corazón.

Fue irónico que su mente se llenara de mil y un ideas, y que solo una palabra de sus labios pudiese salir....

~ Anna !!....

**ÉÉ****"**__

======================================================================================

En este capitulo, como se dieron cuenta, Hao participa un poco más.

El caso es que quise hacerlo igual de "malo" que en el anime. Pero no sé si lo logre.

Y es que aparte de malo, también quise hacerlo un poquito, casi nada, ¿amable?, cariñoso??.

No, no tanto como será después.

priss_pk@hotmail.com


	3. ¡Un hijo tuyo, Hao!

Lo que te unió a mi.

Capitulo III: ¡Un hijo tuyo.... Hao!.

By: Priss.

=========================================================================================

Fue como si un duro golpe hubiese ido directo a su corazón y no entendía el "por qué" se sentía así.

Al verla sobre el piso, se quedó estático; a lo mucho tardó en reaccionar unos cuantos segundos cuando por fin se apresuró a donde se encontraba la mujer.

La sostuvo entre sus brazos para alejarla del frío césped y acercarla más a su cuerpo.

Él no tenia la más mínima idea de lo que ocurría, mucho menos de que hacer. Se puso de pie con ella entre sus brazos, permaneciendo ahí sin moverse un milímetro.

~ ¿Qué esta pasando?.

Solo el aire escucho la pregunta que formuló al tiempo en que comenzaba a caminar en dirección a un árbol cercano, sin saber si dicha pregunta era dirigida a la joven o para si mismo.

Había decidido sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol de cerezos. Y la miraba, la miraba con atención y curiosidad, como queriendo encontrar algo que le hubiese pasado desapercibido. Lo cierto es que jamás le había puesto tanta atención como lo hacia ahora. Aun cuando durmiesen juntos, él prefería no embelesarse tanto al observarla mientras dormía.

~ Anna !!....

Susurró; quizás era la segunda o tercera vez que lo hacia.

Pensaba en que le diría ella cuando despertase, si volvían a discutir, entonces prefería que la joven permaneciera un momento más con sus ojos cerrados.

Es sólo que, se veía tan tranquila que no podía evitar el imaginar que si ella fuese un poco más amorosa con él, entonces era muy probable que pudiese controlarlo de alguna forma.

Delgadas sombras cubrían su adormecido rostro dándole un divino toque de feminidad que el shaman nunca encontró en la mujer por más que quiso.

Aun permanecían ahí, Kyouyama sobre las piernas y entre los brazos del joven, y este.... esperando a que ella abriese los ojos.

~ Qué te esta pasando.... Anna?.

Hao preguntó, entretenido al acariciar el rubio cabello de la chica, deslizando y entrelazando los dedos por la corta longitud de esos hilos dorados.

~ Te ves muy bonita.... cuando duermes y no me gritas.

Aun cuando su voz no perdía el cinismo en las palabras, dejó escapar un ligero tono de honestidad.

Tocó su rostro en un suave movimiento que ni siquiera pensó; y sin retirar su mano de la mejilla izquierda de la joven, pudo ver como sus hermosos ojos se abrían lentamente después de un fugaz gesto de incomodidad.

Anna solo supo que se encontraba con alguien, el quien, era algo que desconocía puesto que los ligeros rayos de luz que evadían las hojas del árbol para llegar directo a sus ojos la cegaron momentáneamente.

Pero.... escuchó su voz

~ Creí que dormirías por un rato más.

Si, era él, definitivamente era aquel que provocaba todos sus problemas y preocupaciones. Al fin, pudiendo verlo a la perfección, él le sonrió igual que siempre, con malicia, con cinismo, con superioridad. Odiaba eso, pero le perdonaba todo por el simple hecho de que aun estaba ahí; no se fue como había dicho y eso sencillamente la hizo feliz.

~ Anna.

Él la llamó, acomodando los cabellos que neciamente intentaban interponerse e impedirle una visión completa de su hermoso rostro. La itako lo observó seriamente aunque con un aire de timidez, ternura tal vez. Y es que quería decirle tantas cosas pero la situación era un tanto confusa, en especial porque él estaba extrañamente muy tranquilo, un tanto amable y hasta un poco, muy poco casi nada, cariñoso.

_"Debe ser solo mi imaginación"_.     Pensó la joven, bajando la cabeza para esconder el rostro, incapaz de seguir admirando los diabólicos y angelicales ojos de su amado. Al sentir que los brazos del shaman la sujetaban con un poco más de fuerza, logrando que sus cuerpos estuviesen bastante pegados, se sonrojó más aun al ser acurrucada en el pecho de Hao por este mismo.

Al escuchar el tranquilo corazón del joven no quiso moverse un milímetro; disfrutaba de ello, se sentía y sabia feliz.

Lo mejor fue cuando todo fue adornado con los hambrientos y exigentes labios del shaman que buscaban desesperados los de ella, forzándola ligeramente a que le permitiese la entrada, la misma que prometía una intensa lucha entre las lenguas de ambos amantes. Fue hermoso, fue placentero... pero no duró.

Anna se alejó suavemente de sus labios e incluso de él; caminando apenas unos pasos, sus ojos se clavaron en la cascada, pero mirando a la nada, pensativa en su confusa y tortuosa relación con el shaman.

~ ¿Por qué no te fuiste en ese momento?.

Mientras se sentaba sobre el césped, la chica le cuestionó.

Por ahora era incapaz de mirar de frente a Hao, sólo quería saber los motivos de que aun estuviese ahí, con ella, después de todo él tenia muy buenas razones para haberse ido así nada más, pero.... no fue así.

Asakura no respondió, ella le estaba hablando tan tranquilamente, que no se atrevió a arruinar eso.

Kyouyama continuó haciéndole preguntas por un rato, obteniendo al final el mismo resultado: el absoluto silencio del joven. Ella suspiró profundamente, estaba resignada.

_"Es hora de decirlo"_, pensó, _"y que sea lo que dios quiera"._

~ ¿Sabes, yo....

Miró al cielo nerviosamente; las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, esta sería la primera vez que lo diría en voz alta. La frase saldría de sus labios a la luz, directo a los oídos, a la mente del shaman.

~ Yo, bueno... ahh... dentro de mi ll-llevo un hijo,  y es tuyo.... Hao.

Anna dio un gran suspiro después de decir todo aquello, las palabras emergieron de sus labios con sumo esfuerzo. Ella esperaba sólo dos cosas por parte de Hao: una sonrisa cínica y su posterior retirada.

Al fin había hablado con él, o cuando menos le hubo mencionado el problema, la conversación no se dio. Lo cierto es que lo principal ya estaba dicho ahora el que le preocupaba era Yoh, pero.... ¿cómo preocuparse por él cuando lo único que deseaba en ese instante era llorar?. Definitivamente el embarazo le estaba afectando emocionalmente.

Últimamente tenia muchos deseos de gritar o algo, y su pésimo humor empeoraba, y en momentos como este, solo sabia que tenia infinitos deseos de llorar, a veces sin razón, sin embargo ahora, su razón.... era él.

Se contuvo, no derramaría una sola lagrima hasta que el se fuese. Pero se vio increíblemente sorprendida cuando ciertos brazos la rodearon desde atrás; se giró un poco para verlo, si, Hao Asakura se había sentado justo detrás de ella y así abrazarla sin razón aparente.

Anna se quedó totalmente inmóvil al sentir los labios de su compañero sobre su nuca y después en su cuello. Asakura descansaba la barbilla sobre el hombro derecho de la chica.

Ella podía sentir su respiración, su aliento; sentía su aroma y la suavidad que acompañaba cada una de estas sensaciones. La tranquilidad y su extrema confusión y sorpresa fueron interrumpidos por la voz masculina....

~ ¿Qué.... qué quieres que hagamos a partir de ahora.... Annita?.

Las palabras del shaman lograron que el corazón de la itako latiera con fuerza y desesperación, más que nada porque sus palabras los incluían a ambos, no sólo a ella.

Kyouyama posó sus manos sobre las Hao, lo hizo con suavidad y ternura, también con amabilidad y agradecimiento.... quería transmitirle su cariño. Por primera vez en dos meses se sentía completamente tranquila.... y feliz.

**ÉÉ****"**

Continuará....__

========================================================

Supongo que después de todo si le estoy dando mucha amabilidad a Hao, y con Anna pasa igual.

Lo cierto es que, como en casi todos los animes, en Shaman King no hubo mucho romance,

por eso quise hacer este fic con algo que me hubiese gustado ver en el anime.

priss_pk@hotmail.com


	4. Una boda que ya no deseo

Lo que te unió a mi.

De: Priss.

Capitulo IV: Una boda que ya no deseo.

=========================================================================================

Mientras contemplaba el atardecer, Anna Kyouyama se encontraba sentada en el pasillo que daba al jardín. Aun seguía pensando continuamente en su estado, aunque más tranquila que los anteriores días.

Casi una semana había transcurrido desde que hablara con Hao; en aquella ocasión si que habían hablado, fue la primera vez en que discutieron tantas cosas, entre ellas, lo que fue, es y sería de su relación. Muy en especial a cerca del ser que vivía dentro de ella.

Así, pensando en lo que para ella eran recuerdos hermosos, la mirada de la itako se posaba perdida en el pequeño estanque del jardín; recordaba la pregunta que su amante le había formulado en aquella ocasión: _"Y por eso has estado tan tensa?.... tonta."_

Esas palabras tan sencillas le decían mucho....

~ Ahh, de haber sabido que reaccionaria de tan buena manera se lo hubiese dicho mucho antes.... que tonta soy!!.

Cerró los ojos al dar un profundo suspiro. Se había dado cuenta de que sólo se había estado complicando la existencia

De pronto se puso alerta; la hueca madera del pasillo permitió que se escuchasen los pasos sobre esta. Anna lo vio, el despreocupado y sonriente rostro de su prometido; Yoh se sentó a lado de la sacerdotisa mientras le sonreía tan despreocupado como siempre.

Últimamente la rubia lo trataba más seca e indiferente que nunca, incluso sólo le daba las instrucciones necesarias para su entrenamiento y luego simplemente lo dejaba solo. Su actitud era comprensible, ella no deseaba estar cerca del shaman pues no sabia la reacción del chico ante sus rechazos, además, sencillamente su relación de prometidos no podía seguir en pie.

Yoh trataba de entablar una conversación con la itako, eso era de suma importancia.

~ Sabes, Anna?.     =La llamó.=    ~ hace un par de días hable con mis abuelos, y....

El jovencito sintió la pesada y penetrante mirada de la sacerdotisa, titubeó; ella se le había distanciado tanto que ya no sabia que pensar. Y se sonrojó. Ese momento era algo que esperaba desde hace tanto..... continuando con sus palabras puso al tanto a la chica de la situación. Los abuelos había fijado ya la fecha de la boda, justo en un mes.

~ ¿Un mes?.

Preguntó ella con sorpresa. Es muy pronto, muy repentino.... no quería, no quería que pasara.

~ Ambos ya tenemos los diez y siete, y al parecer a los abuelos les urge que tu y yo.... nos casemos.

Yoh la miró embelesado, en realidad al que le urgía la boda era a él; estaba tan enamorado y últimamente su prometida se había distanciado tanto de él, que se temía mucho que ella fuese incluso capaz de posponer la boda, así que él mismo habló con sus abuelos para apresurar las cosas, creyendo que si presionaba a la sacerdotisa esta no podría negarse, pero....

~ No, no puedo, ni voy a casarme con tigo, Yoh.

Sus palabras parecían letales puñaladas a su débil corazón.

Si siempre había dicho que seria su esposa, si él la amaba tanto, ¿por qué?, por qué ahora se negaba a unir su vida a la suya.... por qué le causaba este inmenso dolor?.

La miró suplicante; sus hermosos ojos negros se escondían tras las sombras negándole la respuesta que él tanto deseaba. Pero a ella también le dolía, le dolía que las cosas hubiesen resultado así. Asakura Yoh era una persona muy especial para ella; el provocarle este dolor y el haberlo traicionado era algo que no podía perdonarse a si misma. Lastimarlo más, no quiso.

Anna sintió como las lagrimas recorrían insistentes por sus mejillas y el como Yoh se acercó a ella para secar dichas lagrimas, más el contacto de las manos masculinas con la suave piel blanca de la joven no fue permitido.

Incorporándose, Kyouyama corrió dejando sólo al shaman en medio de una confusión total. La chica escapó para encerrarse en su habitación, Yoh la seguía y ella lo sabia; la siguió por toda la casa, llamándola una y otra vez por su lindo nombre esperando que pudiesen hablar sobre esto, pero ella lo ignoró, sólo quería escapar de él.

La itako entró en su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si mientras el joven shaman le imploraba desde afuera que por favor lo dejase entrar..... quería verla, disculparse si es que dijo algo malo, redimirse.... quería hablar. Si ella casarse no quería, entonces cuando menos la razón necesitaba saber.

~ Por favor, Yoh, Ahora no !!.

Decírselo?, no, aun no. Si se lo decía ahora quien sabe que reacción tendría el shaman. ¿Cómo decirle?: .... _" Sabes, Yoh?, no quiero casarme con tigo porque espero un hijo de otro hombre, ah si, ese hombre es tu hermano."_

No, no podía ser tan descarada.

Finalmente, el joven de cabello marrón se rindió y dejó de insistirle; quizás cuando ambos se tranquilizaran podrían resolver todo este asunto. Ja!!, ese tonto de Yoh no sabía cuán equivocado estaba.

No podía arreglar el hecho de que Anna esperaba un hijo del shaman más poderoso del mundo, y que esto la unía completamente a el, esa era una situación mucho más fuerte que su simple compromiso con la rubia.

Después de un rato la sacerdotisa logró tranquilizarse. ¿Cómo fue que dejó que las cosas llegaran a esos extremos?. Si le hubiese dicho mucho antes su situación al hermano de su amante, cuando menos se hubiese ahorrado el mal sabor de boca que le había dejado el incidente de hace un momento. Esta bien, por lo menos se hubiese evitado que su prometido le hablase sobre la boda, esa boda que ya no deseaba.

~ Jamás preví esa reacción por parte de mi hermano.

Esa voz varonil sorprendía a Anna nuevamente y parecía que siempre debía ser así. Hao la saludaba desde un oscuro rincón de la habitación, aunque esta vez no con su usual sonrisa. Su semblante era serio y las sombras que lo cubrían le daban un aire de suspenso que podría asustar a cualquiera.

~ Desde cuando estas....?.

~ Desde el principio, vi y escuche todo.

La itako sólo bajó la mirada, no sabía si alegrarse o enfadarse por la "visita" del shaman.

~ ¿Vas a decírselo, o tendré que hacerlo yo?.

Hao se acercó para sentarse junto a ella; pasando su brazo al rededor de su cuello de la joven para finalmente dejarlo descansar sobre el hombro derecho de esta. No pudo evitar acercarla a él y recargarla en su propio hombro.

~ Serías capaz??.

La duda la mataba, no quería ni imaginarse una posible pelea entre hermanos con el pretexto de su estado, pelea que seguramente Hao pretendía.

~ Ya no puedes estar con él y lo sabes.

No hubo respuesta. Eso era algo que ella sabia perfectamente.

Anna permitió que el silencio rondara la habitación, con esto, pudo escuchar latir el corazón del shaman así como también el suyo propio; al mismo tiempo, latían al mismo tiempo. Sus corazones parecían estar sincronizados con perfección. Y ese descubrimiento tan hermoso para la sacerdotisa fue sólo interrumpido por la voz de su amante.

~ ¡Debemos hablar!.

Tanto la expresión como la voz del muchacho eran serias, no combinaban para nada con la sonrisa que de pronto apareció en el rostro de la joven.

~ Hablar es aburrido.

Con diversión, Anna emitió las palabras que su compañero le dijera algunas noches atrás; sin la intención de incomodarlo pero haciéndolo a fin de cuentas, estaba segura de ello pues el ligero rojo en las mejillas del shaman lo hacían notar, y mucho.

~ Si, supongo, Demo....

La sonrisa despreocupada al fin había vuelto al rostro del chico quien estaba perfectamente conciente del color en su rostro, color que ahora se incrementaba gracias a los labios de una itako que tiernamente había besado una de sus mejillas.

~ Yo te escucho, Hao.

~ A-Anna.....

Acercándose más a su cuerpo, haciendo un poco más fuerte el abrazo; listo y dispuesto estaba ya a confesarse a esta poderosa sacerdotisa.....

**ÉÉ****"**

Continuará....__

=========================================================

En este capitulo por fin apareció Yoh, y he dado un adelanto del sufrimiento que haré pasar a este personaje.

Lo siento, quiero a Yoh, pero adoro a Hao.

Y bueno, en los siguientes capítulos el amo del espíritu del fuego será más..... cariñoso??.

priss_pk@hotmail.com


	5. Amarte sin importar nada más

Lo que te unió a mi.

De: Priss.

Capitulo V: Amarte sin importar nada más.

=========================================================================================

~ ¿Cómo?..... ¿Cómo te has sentido?.

Anna lo miró tan confundida.

La idea de que se preocupara por ella no le cabía en la cabeza.

~ Ah, bien, supongo. No sé mucho sobre esto.

Desvió la mirada, no sabia que la conversación fuese a ser tan incomoda.

El silencio reinó en la habitación. Hao mantenía la mirada fija en la otra pared, a la nada realmente. Hablar no era su especialidad y menos si para ello debía abrirse con esta persona.

Por otro lado, el humor de Anna había vuelto a cambiar; en este instante se sentía con deseos de ser cariñosa. Suavemente abrazó al shaman, guiándolo para que recargara la cabeza sobre sus senos. Fue la primera vez que Hao lo permitió, no le agradaba que lo abrazase de ese modo pues se sentía como un niño débil que debía ser protegido.

Aceptando no sólo el abrazo de Anna, sino también que las suaves y delicadas manos de esta acariciaran con ternura su rostro y de paso su largo cabello.

~ Y-yo.....

Hao titubeó; las caricias y cuidados de la itako no eran muy comunes en su relación, y por ende no estaba nada acostumbrado a ellos. Mirando nada en especial, se concentró en el tema que debía tratar con al chica: su hijo. Si, pero también deseaba hablar sobre si mismo.

~ De verdad..... ¿quieres tener a ese bebé?.

Kyouyama lo escuchó y no entendió. A qué se debía esa pregunta?. ¿Es que acaso él no deseaba que....?; de ser así, entonces ella, ella!!....

~ Yo, yo si, Anna, yo si quiero que nazca.

~ ¿Y tu crees que yo no?. Por dios, Hao.... ¡¡ será mi hijo !!.

El shaman se sonrió casi imperceptiblemente al escuchar las palabras de la joven; fue como si la nostalgia lo invadiera de pronto, y así de pronto también, se sintió notablemente cómodo entre los brazos de su amante.

~ Ahora dime: ¿quieres tenerlo a mi lado?.

~ No comprendo tus palabras.

Él la miró al tiempo en que, con suavidad, deshacía su abrazo para así poder besarla pausadamente. Anna tembló, nunca en el tiempo que llevaba su relación, Hao la había besado de esa forma tan suave y tierna; se creyó tonta al pensar que Hao Asakura la estaba besando con cariño....con amor.

Pero quizás sus suposiciones no eran del todo erradas.

~ Quiero compartirlo con tigo. Verlo nacer, cuidarlo. Yo quiero..... "¡que me dejes quererlo!".

No dejó que ella asimilara las palabras que a duras penas pudo decirle; tomó su rostro con ambas manos, besándola fugazmente de nuevo.

En tanto la sacerdotisa se preguntaba si había escuchado bien o no. Hao Asakura, el shaman más fuerte y maligno de la tierra deseaba.... ¿tener una familia?. Él la abrazó para así ocultar las expresiones de emoción y melancolía que en su rostro aparecieron. Refugiando su olfato en el embriagador aroma del rubio cabello de la chica.

Mientras el shaman le susurraba algunas palabras que ella no pudo entender del todo bien, pudo notar un aire de tristeza en la voz masculina. Y luchando contra esa desagradable emoción, Hao comenzó a decirle todo lo que había callado a lo largo de su vida, o más importante que eso, durante toda su relación.... poco más de un año y esta vez era la primera en que sería realmente sincero.

~ Mi primer deseo es que ese bebé nazca.

Anna sólo lo escuchaba atentamente, y él, él la abrazaba con fuerza. Hablar no era nada fácil.

~ Las personas que me procrearon estuvieron de acuerdo en negarme la vida aun antes de nacer.

La mirada del shaman se tornó fulminante.

A pesar de que era un recién nacido en aquel momento, aun lo recordaba plenamente.

~ Te refieres a tus padres?.

~ ¿Crees que merezcan que los llame así?: no!.

Era rencor el que acompañaba sus palabras; Hao hablaba bastante en serio, era inevitable que la itako se percatara de ese detalle. Más no era eso lo que la inquietaba, para nada; quizás era el tono triste e irónico que acompañaba la voz de su compañero, quizás sólo era que no esperaba esa especie de "confesión" emerger de los diabólicos labios del hermano de su prometido.

De cualquier forma, poco tiempo tuvo para pensar en ello, pues su amante aun no terminaba con la conversación...

~ Por eso, quiero saber.... ¿si en verdad deseas tener a mi hijo?.

Las pupilas de la itako se contrajeron mientras que los ojos de Hao se cerraban fuertemente.

~ Es el hijo de un demonio; entenderás que uno de mis deseos es que continué con la ideología de un mundo de shamanes.

~ No me interesa esa estúpida ideología tuya.    =Le gritó Anna y luego se separó de él dándole la espalda.=    Ni tampoco si este hijo tuyo la sigue.... recuerda que también es mi hijo, y lo quiero y querré por sobre todas las cosas.

Las lagrimas que Kyouyama comenzó a derramar mojaron silenciosa pero insistentemente sus mejillas. Ahora que el agua salada emergía de sus ojos negros sin cesar, la itako pudo darse cuenta de cuán grande era ese instinto maternal que comenzaba a surgir en ella.

~ Yo,  jamás....   =Recargándose de espaldas a la chica, Asakura pareció intentar cambiar de tema.=      ~ Jamás pensé en ser padre.

El shaman quiso decir más, sin embargo todos esos pensamientos y emociones estuvieron sellados en su corazón durante mucho tiempo, tanto así que creyó haberlos olvidado.

Pero era cierto, el nunca había planeado tener un hijo, mucho menos tomarse el papel de padre. Y más allá que eso, en ningún momento quiso involucrarse con Anna; con ninguna mujer, vamos.

Pero ella.... con su sola mirada había sido capaz de cambiar, de golpe, esa idea que él tenia. De pronto, el tenerla cerca se volvió imperiosamente necesario, y sólo con verla constantemente fue como pudo calmar las locas y extrañas sensaciones que en su pecho sentía, más.... entre más la veía, más cerca de ella quería estar.

Nunca se creyó loco por su idea de un mundo habitado sólo por shamanes, pero vaya que creyó estarlo cuando el besarla, y quizás más, se había vuelto el principal objetivo de su existencia.

~ ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste, mujer?.

Una sonrisa irónica cruzó el rostro del joven.

Conquistar a Kyouyama se tornó como el mayor reto de su vida, no importaba que intentara o que dijera, ella lo ignoraba. Más luego algo pasó.....

Cierto día en uno de esos vanos intentos por lograr que la chica se interesara en él, ambos se encontraban en el jardín de la casa Asakura; él cortejándola y ella ignorándolo. Un pequeño momento de silencio se convirtió en compañía; Hao se preguntó porque a pesar de ser rechazado incontables veces, ella jamás, nunca, le exigió que se fuera de ese lugar. Tan sólo escuchaba frases como "no me molestes", "ahora no, por favor".

Recordaba muy bien ese momento; sin razón alguna fue Anna la que se acercó tímidamente a él.... y lo besó. Así es ,esta mujer se había atrevido a posar sus delgados labios sobre los del shaman sin importarle nada.

Y fue cuando la sintió por primera vez, aquella sensación tan molesta y extrañamente placentera; el latir de su corazón, nunca lo había notado y creyó no haberlo escuchado. No podía creer que sólo con esa deliciosa y pequeña caricia a su boca, la itako lograra que su muerto corazón latiera, como si lo hubiese hecho vivir, como si lo hubiese salvado de continuar muerto en vida y sin emoción alguna.

Desde entonces se aferró a ella y a todas las exquisitas sensaciones que le provocaba. Decir que la adoraba era mucho más de lo que en verdad podía decir, pero mucho menos de lo que realmente significaba para él.

Por ello, la única forma "decente", para él, de mostrarle lo que sentía, era molestándola con su continua presencia.

Y ahora, aun de espaldas recargado sobre la sacerdotisa, tomó su mano derecha para entrelazarla con una propia. Le hubiese gustado decir tantas cosas en ese momento, más el silencio fue el único que acompañó a sus labios. Sonrió irónico. Para él era más que suficiente el tenerla cerca; le agradaba tanto su compañía, las suaves caricias de sus manos a su cuerpo, aun cuando dichas caricias así como los detalles cariñosos de la itako eran severamente escasos.

Lo que más le gustaba de ella, era que nunca, jamás, intentó persuadirlo en su milenaria ambición.

El tema nunca fue tocado por ella y mucho menos por él. Anna nunca le reprochó, ni reclamó; jamás obtuvo desapruebo de su parte.... en ningún momento lo juzgó. Se sentía completamente aceptado, que alguien se interesaba y preocupaba por él.

Y cuando después de semanas de no verle, ella prácticamente corría a abrazarlo con fuerza y ansiedad.... con cariño, quizás?; era en momentos como ese en que se sabia querido y necesitado por alguien en el mundo.

Volviendo a la realidad, creyó sentir de pronto, como su mano era ligeramente estrechada por la de la itako.... sonrió.

~ Yo, bueno. Me intereso por ti, y es por ello que no me importa lo que hagas con este mundo. Eso no me importa, no me importa... por tanto...

Él la había escuchado con suma atención hasta que la voz femenina tomó una pausa. A veces le parecía como si ella supiese exactamente que era lo que él pensaba, tal y como ahora parecía ser.

~ Por eso, si al crecer, este hijo tuyo tiene las mismas locas ideas... ni siquiera así dejaré de amarlo. Al igual que con tigo... nada me hará cambiar mis sentimientos por ti, Hao.

Anna suspiró profundamente; quizá había hablado demasiado, quizá no fue así. Sin embargo aquellas palabras emergieron de sus labios sin haberlo meditado siquiera, sólo era algo que de verdad sentía y quería decir.

Una sonrisa irónica volvió a aparecer en el rostro del poderoso shaman; fue extraño, las palabras de la sacerdotisa parecían haberle hecho sentir más aliviado y tranquilo.

Sabia que Anna nunca lo traicionaría, no se aprovecharía de los sentimientos que por ella tenia para persuadirlo de algún modo, jamás utilizaría su única debilidad humana en contra suya.

Finalmente, Hao sintió que tenia algo muy importante que decirle a la joven....

~ Anna, arigatou y .... ai shiteru.

**ÉÉ****"**

Continuará....__

============================================================

Para aquell@s que querían a un Hao un poquito más cariñoso, intente describirlo así. Bueno, igual y no lo es tanto.

Para mi, Hao tiene dos formas de ser: una muy extremista, la del malo;

la otra muy rara de ver en él, la del bueno y amable.

Esto va más o menos para 8 ó 9 capítulos, pero a estas alturas ya pueden darse una idea de lo que sigue, o no?.

priss_pk@hotmail.com


	6. El día en que Anna se fué

Lo que te unió a mi.

De: Priss.

Capitulo VI: El día en que Anna se fue.

=========================================================================================

Anna tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo, ni siquiera el sonido del viento al sacudir los árboles podía sacarla de ese trance.

Llevaba poco más de una hora sentada en una silla, mirando nostálgica la hermosa tarde; esperando a alguien, ese alguien....

~ Hao!.

Suspiró soñadoramente, más fue el darse cuenta de su reciente comportamiento lo que la hizo sonrojarse.

Últimamente se la pasaba pensando y suspirando por él; no era para menos. Él, Hao Asakura, le había dicho que la amaba, en verdad escuchó esas palabras salir de sus labios, envueltas en su voz varonil..

Tan sólo un par de días habían transcurrido desde aquel inesperado momento y aun estaba embelesada, como si le hubiesen hecho tan linda confesión escasos segundos atrás.

Suspiró nuevamente.... ya era hora!!.

Salió de su perfectamente ordenada habitación, bajando las escaleras de forma tranquila e indiferente. Entonces lo vio....

~ ¿Vas a salir, Anna?.

~ Si.

Yoh, tratando de que le volviese a dirigir la palabra, intentó iniciar una conversación con al itako, sin embargo esta no parecía tener las mismas intenciones de su prometido; se había vuelto más cortante con él conforme los días pasaban.

~ Sabes?, sobre la boda, yo si....

~ ¡Adiós, Yoh!.

Las pupilas del joven se contrajeron perdiendo su color.... esas palabras, el tono decisivo; ella le hablaba en serio.

Asakura se quedo helado, inmóvil; la observo al salir de la casa y sencillamente no pudo mover un sólo dedo, ni siquiera pestañear. El corazón se le estaba haciendo trisas y a la itako pareció no importarle en lo absoluto. Una lagrima solitaria resbaló por la mejilla del shaman, más este se vio forzado a reaccionar de forma inmediata al sentir un aire frío desde el jardín.

Dirigiéndose con ansia donde provenía esa desagradable sensación, pudo ver, desde el pasillo de la casa, a una Anna siendo abrazada por cierto individuo; Hao Asakura la abrazaba.

Se asustó por ella, lo peor cruzó por la mente de un Yoh que no estaba al tanto de lo que había entre esos dos.

_"Quizás intenta lastimarla, hacerle daño para afectarme a mi; y si quiere llevársela para provocarme a pelear con él?.... no se lo permitiré."_     Tantas ideas erróneas cruzaban su atormentada cabeza; sufría, y sufría por algo que sus ojos no pudieron o no quisieron ver. Le preocupaba que su hermano intentase lastimar a la sacerdotisa; cuán equivocado y mal informado de la situación estaba.

La mirada cruel que en su rostro apareció iba especialmente dedicada al otro joven, así como también sus amenazantes palabras....

~ No te atrevas a lastimarla, maldito. Si tocas uno sólo de sus rubios cabellos  juro que soy capaz de aniquilarte.

Yoh gritó decidido a cumplir con su advertencia, más fue tomado por sorpresa ante una respuesta que simplemente no se esperaba por parte del otro shaman. No fue la sonrisa cínica y malévola de Hao, no... ya estaba acostumbrado como para sorprenderse con eso; fue lo que vino después....

Fue la suavidad con que su hermano se acercó a la itako, eliminando la poca distancia entre ellos, y así besarla de una forma tan suave y tranquila. Con ese beso, Yoh comprendió, o creyó comprender, cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones del chico de largos cabellos; él quería arrebatarle a Anna, robarle su cariño. No lo podía creer, primero su cuerpo y ahora su prometida.... jamás lo perdonaría.

~ ¡Ya quítale las manos de encima!.

Creyendo que sólo eran juegos por parte de su hermano, Yoh permaneció expectante aguardando a que el otro shaman dejase libre a la chica en cuestión. Pero sus profundos ojos café parecieron notar algo que había pasado por alto: el comportamiento de Kyouyama.

Ver como la itako se tocaba el pecho con una mano como tratando de tranquilizar su corazón mientras la otra se posaba tímidamente en el torso de aquel que la besaba; el tenue brillo en sus negros ojos, y el rojo de sus mejillas.... ella aceptaba ese beso, ella también lo estaba besando; ella y Hao, ella....

Su ira se volvió sorpresa, y su sorpresa decepción; no entendía porque Anna aceptaba los labios de ese shaman.

No fueron más de quince segundos los que ese espectáculo hubo durado, más Yoh no hubiese podido diferenciar los segundos de los minutos o a estos de las horas, perdió cualquier noción de tiempo que le fuera útil para saber cuanto tuvo que soportar aquella puñalada al corazón.

Miro a su prometida con dolor, decepción, más no con odio, eso nunca. Esperaba una explicación o algo que le indicase el "porque", por lo menos una palabra.... pero esta no llegó.

Una mirada cariñosa y triste, llena de culpabilidad, eso fue lo que obtuvo de Anna, sin embargo no pudo hallar ese sentimiento que él le profesaba, ese sentimiento que alguna vez creyó era mutuo.... sus tristes ojos negros no reflejaban amor.

Fue suficiente, si ella no iba a hablar, él lo haría.

~ Annita, si él te esta obligando o amenazando, no temas que yo lo derrotare.

La joven lo miro sin aparente emoción en el rostro. Yoh simplemente no quería comprender lo que ahí estaba pasando.

~ Eso es imposible.        =Dijo ella.=        No lo harás.

~ Y por qué no?!. Sé que soy tan fuerte como él.

Yoh elevaba su tono de voz en cada palabra, mientras la itako no parecía inmutarse ante las reacciones del chico. Ambos eran unos necios, él se negaba a aceptar la realidad y ella no se atrevía a hacerle ver cuán cruel es esta.

Así jamás llegarían a ningún lado y por ello, Hao intervino.

~ Nadie la esta obligando, ni la obligó, a nada.

El mayor de los Asakura sostuvo entre sus brazos a la sacerdotisa, cargándola, mientras hablaba; por primera vez observó con seriedad a su hermano, no con cinismo o falsa diversión, no con la acostumbrada superioridad que sentía hacia su gemelo.

En tanto Yoh apretaba fuertemente los dientes al grado de creer que se los podía quebrar; quiso intimidarlo, provocarlo al menos, pero no lo consiguió.

~ Quítale las manos de encima!!.

Volvió a exigir como por milésima vez, ahora pausadamente, con la paciencia al borde del quebranto, claro que, Hao no planeaba darle gusto a su hermano en ningún momento.

Como si leyese la mente de un celoso Yoh, Hao se divertía provocando la ira de su otra mitad. Le era entretenido jugar con las emociones de un shaman que ya estaba totalmente vencido, al menos en el amor.

~ ¿Quieres pelear por ella?.

~ No me digas que aun no te queda claro?.

Hao sonrió victorioso, después de todo, con Anna entre sus brazos él ya no tenia razón alguna para seguir ahí; perder el tiempo mientras discutía inútilmente con su hermano era lo que menos le interesaba en este momento, así que.....

~ Lastima, yo no vine aquí para perder el tiempo de esa forma.

~ Claro, viniste a llevarte a mi prometida.

~ ¡¡ERROR!!.... he venido para llevarme a "mi mujer".

Esas palabras casi lo vuelven loco; él debía estar mintiendo, eso no podía estar pasando, no!.

Muy contraria a la reacción de Yoh, su hermano se encontraba tranquilo, y como no estarlo si Anna estaba entre sus brazos mientras él la sostenía celosa y protectoramente.

Nadie en el mundo la tocaría, al menos no en esta vida, su vida.

Estaba decidido a aniquilar a cualquier hombre, el que fuera, con tal de que ella permanecería por siempre a su lado; aun si se trataba de su hermano menor, aunque, el hecho de ser su hermano nunca, jamás, le otorgó algún privilegio ante un shaman tan desquiciado como lo era él.

Hao Asakura y Anna Kyouyama, tan distintos; a Yoh simplemente no le cabía en la cabeza que estos dos tuviesen un romance a sus espaldas y quién sabe por cuanto tiempo.

¿Qué tan lejos habían llegado?. Sería cierto que ella le pertenecía??.

Más ver el brillo en los ojos femeninos.... esa era la felicidad que nunca pudo percibir en ella, eso y el como se aferraba al cuerpo del otro shaman....

Yoh se temía que este fuera el día en que uno de sus peores temores se volviese realidad.... aquel cuándo Anna se le escapase de las manos.

**ÉÉ****"**

Continuará....__

============================================================

¿Qué?, no hubo enfrentamiento entre los hermanos?: No!. Pienso que dada la situación en que involucre a los

personajes, una pelea saldría sobrando. Que caso tenia si desde el principio este fic es exclusivo HxA.

priss_pk@hotmail.com


	7. La tristeza de un shaman

Lo que te unió a mi.

De: Priss.

Capitulo VII: La tristeza de un shaman.

=========================================================================================

Anna lo miraba profunda y tristemente.... a Yoh.

Quería que él sencillamente no se negara más en su partida, más esto posible no era.

Y por una fracción de segundo, tan sólo por un instante, Yoh cruzó la mirada con la de la sacerdotisa.... lo que vio lo dejó helado. Era cierto, todo era cierto; Hao no la obligó a nada, ella si era su mujer, y esto último era una unión mucho más fuerte que una simple promesa de matrimonio, promesa en la que ni siquiera habían participado ellos dos.

Por tanto el supuesto compromiso que tenían, ese que supuestamente los unía, quedaba automáticamente disuelto.

Lo que más le dolía a Yoh, era que muy por encima de todo aquello, ella lo amaba, Anna amaba a Hao.

~ Gomen ne, Yoh-kun!.

Entonces, ahí, todo acabo.

El joven shaman se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas; se sentía inevitablemente derrotado en una pelea que jamás se llevó a cabo, una lucha cuyo gran premio era el amor de la itako; un amor que por más que intentase obtener nunca sería suyo.

El vencedor, Hao; un joven con no muy buenas intenciones y deseos para el futuro del mundo. Él, él era el dueño del corazón de la chica en cuestión; el "cómo" hizo para lograrlo era algo que el menor de los Asakura quería, pero no podía, entender.

Finalmente, Hao invocó a su espíritu de fuego para abandonar la casa de los Asakura, llevándose a Anna con él y, por ende, dejando a un triste y desconsolado Yoh con el corazón hecho trizas.

Y como no iba a estar destrozado?, si fue testigo de las tantas pruebas sobre el amor de la itako hacia el shaman. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir a esto?.

Ni siquiera fue capaz de verlos alejarse, no, no podía ver como se llevaban a su única razón de existir. Era más que obvio, lo había comprendido, vino por ella para llevársela y así tenerla por siempre, mientras que él se encontraría sólo.

Así que.... sentir a sus respectivas presencias alejarse.... era más que suficiente.

_____________________________________________

Las horas habían pasado; muchas en realidad.

Y para él, Yoh Asakura, sencillamente el tiempo se había detenido sin ella, sin Anna, no le importaba el presente.... y no tenía futuro.

Desconsolado, se encerró y refugió en la habitación de su linda itako, quería sentirla de alguna u otra forma.

El aroma de la joven aun permanecía impregnado por todo el lugar, hundiéndolo en tontas e inútiles fantasías sobre la joven. Al menos no se sentía tan lejos de ella al permanecer en su alcoba; todas sus pertenencias estaban allí, pero de qué le servían si lo más importante, ella, se había ido con su maldito hermano??.

Lo peor era imaginar, sospechar la infinidad de veces en que Hao debió invadir y compartir ese recinto con la chica.... no podía evitar el formarse tortuosas imágenes en la mente.

Todo estaba claro, ellos dos se habían visto por largo tiempo en ese lugar, casi en sus narices, y él tan despistado ni cuenta se dio. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego y estúpido?.

Le habían robado el cariño y la fidelidad de la sacerdotisa. Al menos de eso podía estar seguro, Anna no era de las chicas que de inmediato ceden a las palabras de un hombre; podría jurar que a Hao no le fue fácil enamorarla, pero a fin de cuentas lo había logrado, no?, entonces.... que caso tenia pensar si le fue fácil o no hacerlo??.

Era estúpido, una pérdida de tiempo; el imaginarse las tácticas que usara su hermano para conquistar a Kyouyama no era más que una necia autotortura sin sentido alguno.

Tantas cosas cruzaron por su mente, y sus ojos se negaron a alejarse incluso un instante de la pequeña hoja de papel, esa que yacía en el piso, justo en el centro de la habitación.

¿Verla o no verla?, qué hacer?.

Él era un shaman no un profeta, pero.... podía predecir sufrimiento si intentaba ver su contenido. No le importó, al final, el pensar que ella le podía haber dedicado palabras consoladoras fue lo único que lo mantuvo con fuerzas; así que, se acercó hasta tener la nota en su puño, totalmente dispuesto a leer y que fuera lo que el cielo quisiera....

=================================================================

_Para cuando leas esto ya estaré lejos._

_Siento mucho no haber tenido el valor de decírtelo de frente, más lo único importante es que lo sepas...._

_¡No puedo casarme con tigo, porque amo a otro hombre!._

=================================================================

~ Ja, como si no me hubiese dado cuenta ya.

Yoh ironizaba enfadado, seguramente Anna no pretendía que se diera aquel encuentro entre hermanos. Respiró profundamente y pasados unos segundos reanudo la lectura, no esperaba descubrir más sorpresas.

=================================================================

_No sé porque lo amo, y a estas alturas la razón de ese cariño no es por la que me voy con él._

_Estaba dispuesta a ignorar y enterar mis sentimientos, casarme con tigo e intentar hacerte feliz para redimir mis pecados,_

_más esa idea se esfumó por completo en el momento en que supe de mi estado, el hecho de que ahora hay algo más fuerte y profundo,_

_alguien que me necesita y no necesariamente ese hombre._

_Es que yo, ahh.... creo, creo que esta de más que te lo confiese._

_Sólo quiero que sepas que fui muy feliz como tu prometida; me hiciste descubrir que tengo sentimientos._

_Supongo que esos sentimientos debieron manifestarse hacia ti,_

_siento mucho que no fuese de esa forma._

_Por favor, entiende que nunca quise lastimarte._

_De cierta forma sé que no es justo seguir engañándote, haciéndote creer que te amo cuando en verdad no es así._

_Sólo, sólo puedo decirte adiós._

_Por favor, se bueno con Tamao, ponle la atención que tenías en mi._

_Se merece una oportunidad, aquella que yo tuve y me negué a aceptar._

_Yoh... Yoh, tu siempre serás alguien muy especial._

_Te quiere, Anna..._

=================================================================

Al terminar la lectura, el shaman suspiró profundamente. Ahora estaba totalmente convencido de que su encuentro con Hao no debía ser puesto que la joven no habló de el en su nota. Lo peor fue aquello que escondían las palabras escritas por la joven...

Tendría un hijo de él, de Hao. Pudo adivinarlo entre las líneas.

No pudo evitar sentir celos de su hermano; lo odiaba, si, lo odiaba por haberle robado el amor de Anna. Además, él ahora sería feliz con ella. La vida que Yoh siempre soñó, era la que de hoy en adelante viviría ese maldito, por ello lo odiaba.

Ese imbécil se robó todo cuanto tenia, se las arregló para adueñarse del que iba a ser su destino, esa felicidad, esos sueños y deseos, todo, todo cuanto iba a pertenecerle se lo llevó así nada más.

Y él no pudo más que mirar como todo aquello por lo que se había esforzado, esa vida tranquila se esfumaba para convertirse en una vida llena de soledad y tristeza.

Todos los celos, rencor y resentimiento eran dirigidos a Hao; y a pesar de que la itako era igual de culpable, no podía tener esa clase de sentimientos por ella, por más que intentara aborrecerla lo único que en su corazón había para ella era amor.

Un par de lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas del shaman mientras este permitía que la luz de la luna entrase para hacer brillar esas lagrimas en medio de la triste oscuridad de la habitación, esa que ya no tenía dueña.... una habitación tan sola como él lo estaba ahora.

**ÉÉ****"**

Continuará....__

==============================================================

Todo un capitulo dedicado a la tristeza de Yoh.

Lo siento, he leído varios fanfics donde es Yoh quien hace sufrir a Anna y en parte es eso lo que me llevó a detallar

una situación como esta.

El próximo capitulo es el final y por tanto, dudo hacer más que simples menciones sobre el hermano de Hao.

priss_pk@hotmail.com


	8. Amor es la respuesta, la razón

Lo que te unió a mi.  
  
De: Priss.  
  
Capitulo VIII: Amor es la respuesta.... la razón.  
  
15-MAY-03  
  
02-DIC-03  
  
=========================================================================================  
  
No importaba como o por cuanto tiempo lo mirara, él era hermoso, perfecto.  
  
Claro, después de todo.... es su hijo.  
  
Así es, un pequeño varón fue el resultado de la unión de estos dos poderosos seres, una extraña unión que se dio.... por amor.  
  
Hao lo miro sonriente y completamente orgulloso de él. Es cierto, por ahora no pasaba de ser un humano con un inmenso potencial como shaman. Por ahora sólo tenia un par de meses, pero él, como su padre, ya sentía ese tremendo poder espiritual que dormía dentro del pequeño bebé.  
  
Al mirarlo por incontables minutos, no pudo evitar recordar a cierta itako de rubios cabellos.... su esposa. El shaman sonrió al recordar esa palabra: "esposa". Quería que ella estuviese unida a él por todos los medios posibles; desde entonces estaba viviendo una vida plenamente feliz. Podría decirse que en el instante en que se encariño con Anna, comenzó a experimentar lo que los humanos llaman felicidad y paz.  
  
Pero desde que vivían juntos, no podría decir con exactitud que sentía. Sólo sabía que se sentía muy bien.  
  
De pronto la voz de su joven mujer llamó su atención. Más que la voz femenina, lo que lo sorprendió ligeramente fue que la chica se recargo sobre su espalda, envolviéndolo en un ligero abrazo. Hao sólo sonrió, adoraba que hiciera eso.  
  
~ Inconsciente.  
  
Él la miro; ¿por qué siempre que salía con su hijo a "presentarle" el mundo, ella reaccionaba de ese modo?.  
  
La itako ignoro la sonriente expresión de su pareja. Con cuidado tomó al bebé entre sus brazos para luego entrar en la pequeña casa.  
  
Anna se sentó en el sillón mientras Hao la observaba atentamente.  
  
~ Puedo ver como lo haces?.  
  
~ ¿Qué cosa?.  
  
~ Ya sabes, Anna.  
  
El shaman señaló justo a los senos de la mujer; Anna no pudo más que sonrojarse. Ya sabia que era lo más natural del mundo y todo eso, pero.... aun así...  
  
~ ¡ No quiero, me da pena !.  
  
Asakura sonrió levemente. No era la primera vez que se lo pedía y ella seguía reaccionando igual.  
  
Se acercó hasta la rubia hasta poder casi abrazarla, sin ser esta su intención. El rosa en sus mejillas comenzaba a tornarse rojo. Entonces, Hao unió sus labios con los de la itako, fue apenas un pequeño roce entre sus bocas, pero igual, al joven le provocaba un sin fin de emociones que aun ahora, conviviendo con ella desde hace algún tiempo, lo hacen estremecer.  
  
Definitivamente le faltaba mucho para terminar de entender lo que siente por ella.... quizá nunca lo hará.  
  
~ Por favor.  
  
Él volvió a insistir, como una pequeñísima suplica que no llegaría a más.  
  
Y eran esas amabilidad y paciencia que Hao mostraba ante ella, lo que le convenció finalmente.  
  
El suspiro que la sacerdotisa dejó escapar fue más de nerviosismo que de resignación. Sosteniendo con el brazo derecho a su pequeño hijo, se desabotonó la camisa para liberar un poco de su blanca piel.  
  
Se sonrojó de nuevo, ahora con más intensidad. Hao la miraba con atención mientras se sentaba al borde del sillón.  
  
Era demasiado como para soportarlo, aun para ella. Así que Anna prefirió posar sus ojos sobre cierta personita con hambre; sonrió!. La itako acercó su seno izquierdo hasta la boquita del bebé, quien de inmediato comenzó a extraer su alimento. La chica suavizo la mirada, ya ni se acordaba que el shaman la observaba. Por ahora sólo tenia ojos para el pequeño ser que entre sus brazos descansaba y de su seno comía.  
  
~ Auuch!!.  
  
Gimió levemente. Le dolía un poco la forma en que su hijo succionaba la leche, no quería ni imaginarse cuando tuviese dientes. De cualquier forma no importaba mucho, seguiría siendo algo hermoso, además el dolor no pasaba de ser una simple molestia.  
  
El shaman permanecía atento, lo que sus ojos veían le producía un una extraña emoción que lo hacia sentir bien. No sabia que más pensar. Era algo hermoso, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, incluso para un hombre como él, resultó ser un momento tierno.  
  
Impulsado por sus emociones, Hao acercó la mano a su hijo, y el bebé, soltando su fuente de alimento, sujetó el dedo indicie de su padre. El shaman sonrió, era obvio que el pequeño se aferraba con toda su fuerza, más dicha fuerza era nada para el shaman más poderoso de la tierra. Pensativo, cerró los ojos; ese niño estaba haciendo milagros con él.  
  
~ ¡Hao?.  
  
La voz de la itako por fin se dejó escuchar. Llamaba a su pareja que de pronto se levantó y salió de la casa sin decir una palabra, así nada más. Anna no le dio más importancia, por lo que dirigió toda su atención nuevamente a su bebé.  
  
Lo observo con una ternura nunca antes imaginada. Aquel rostro femenino adoptaba un sin fin de expresiones, todas de amor por y para este angelito.  
  
~ Si, un angelito.  
  
La verdad es que Anna también estaba orgullosa del pequeño. Apenas lo miraba por un segundo y podría jurar que con el tiempo seria la fotografía viviente de su padre, pero... capaz de convivir y "perdonar"a los humanos. En eso son y serán totalmente distintos.  
  
~ No sé porque pienso así, sólo sé que así será.  
  
La sacerdotisa suspiró levemente al notar que la criatura entre sus brazos ya comenzaba a dormirse.  
  
Cuidadosa, lo abrazó mientras se dirigía a su habitación para dejarlo descansar. Lo arropo con cariño sin dejar de mirarlo un sólo instante; entonces recordó que había alguien más que fue alcanzado por la ternura del recién nacido.  
  
Salió a buscarlo, a Hao. Lo encontró de pie frente a la casa admirando el paisaje. Aunque temía molestarlo con su presencia, Anna se acercó y lo abrazó desde atrás rodeándole con sus brazos. Ella permaneció en silencio; a pesar de convivir con él durante meses, de ser su pareja y tener un hijo, a la itako a veces le costaba trabajo entender al shaman.  
  
~ Arigatou.  
  
~ Eehh?.  
  
Sin siquiera voltear a verla, sin moverse un sólo centímetro y manteniendo aquel abrazo, el muchacho dijo ciertas palabras que aunque sencillas y comunes, no fueron fáciles de expresar. Eran muchas cosas las que ella le había dado sin esperar algo a cambio. Incluso renunció a todo por él. Le dio un hermoso hijo varón; sentía un inmenso cariño para él detrás de esa mirada insensible.  
  
Era la primera vez en todas sus vidas en que tenia una verdadera familia. La ultima vez, su esposa se negó a ayudarlo en su ideal milenario. En cambio, Anna lo seguía y apoyaba ciegamente. Esta era su vida actual, su realidad, y era tan difícil acostumbrarse a ella, pensar que todo era verdad. Y es que tanta paz y felicidad.... amor. En verdad todo eso era para él?.  
  
~ Anata !!.  
  
Entonces, la fina voz de la rubia confirmó sus dudas.  
  
Si, todo era real. Hao se giró para corresponder al abrazo de la itako y de paso besarla en la frente.  
  
~ ¿Sucede algo?, estas nerviosa.  
  
~ Eh?, no, yo...  
  
~ Puedo percibirlo aun debajo de tu fría mirada.  
  
El rostro de la sacerdotisa se volvió todavía más serio. Había algo que deseaba decirle a su esposo, pero no quería que malinterpretara sus palabras. De cualquier forma no podría evitar el tema para siempre.  
  
~ He estado pensando, Hao.... ¿en verdad quieres que nuestro hijo siga tu ideal?, que sea como tu?.... ¿Es realmente necesario?.  
  
El shaman la miro fulminante. Quizá ella es igual a su esposa de hace quinientos años. Quizá era como todos los Asakura que en mil años no hicieron el más mínimo intento por comprenderlo.  
  
Le dio la espalda nuevamente a la joven. Trataba de calmarse; podría perdonarla sólo por ser "ella", pero... eran tristeza y decepción lo que sentía??.  
  
~ Te preocupan los insignificantes humanos?.... Por eso no quieres que siga mis pasos.  
  
Anna notó el reproche en las palabras de su esposo.  
  
Lentamente se acercó a él; quizá no había utilizado las palabras correctas. Más el ver la reacción del shaman la divirtió ligeramente.  
  
~ No es la tierra, ni los humanos.... ¡ es él !.  
  
El muchacho curveó una ceja. No la entendía; pensaba que la itako intentaba "disfrazar" sus intenciones, persuadirlo de alguna forma... y eso lo enfadaba.  
  
~ No quiero.... no quiero que sufra la soledad que tu sufriste.  
  
Anna suspiro tristemente mientras se abrazaba al shaman que aun permanecía de espaldas a ella.  
  
Los ojos de Hao se contrajeron, poco después sonrió. En verdad, esta joven no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Entonces, en ese momento, agradeció que Anna estuviese con él, y no con su hermano.  
  
Se giró para tenerla frente a frente y sólo se le ocurrió besarla; unió sus labios a los de ella como si nunca antes lo hubiese hecho; con desesperación, con pasión... con inmenso amor. Mientras la tuviera a ella, el mundo podía esperar para ser gobernado por él.  
  
Más una duda lo inquietaba....  
  
~ Y si te digo que quiero que él sea como yo?, que harás?.... ¿te negarás?.  
  
Anna sonrió levemente ante las tantas preguntas del muchacho. ¿Como iba a negarle algo?. Simplemente no podía, le amaba tanto que nunca le negó nada.  
  
~ No.=Respondió~ Si es tan importante para ti entonces yo te apoyo.  
  
La sonrisa de la joven se tornó irónica; no era que aceptara todas sus locas ideas, pero con todo y eso estaba dispuesta a seguir a su lado, jamás le daría la espalda.  
  
~ Y... cambiando de tema.  
  
La itako deshizo el abrazo, quería olvidarse de aquel asunto al menos por ahora. Su hijo apenas era un bebé, no tenia caso el pensar en infundirle las ideas del padre... eso ya seria después.  
  
Por ahora había cosas mucho más importantes que eso. Por ejemplo, él pequeño ya tenia alrededor de un mes de nacido y ni siquiera tenia un nombre. Al parecer ninguno de los dos, ni Hao ni Anna, había pensado en uno que fuere adecuado.  
  
~ Que te parece... "Kiba"?.  
  
La rubia siguió hablando mientras se sentaba en las escaleras de la entrada, admirando la naturaleza que rodeaba su hogar. Hao se sentó a su lado para poco después preguntar a que se refería.  
  
~ A su nombre. No lo llamaras "hijo" o "bebé" por siempre.  
  
El muchacho de castaños cabellos rió levemente. La verdad es que prefería que fuese Anna quien se encargara del detalle del nombre, pero hasta ahora no había estado muy de acuerdo en las posibilidades que ella le brindaba.  
  
~ Yo....quiero que sea uno especial, después de todo, si no fuera por él, tu no estarías a mi lado.  
  
Aun cuando nunca creyó llegar a escuchar palabras como aquellas, Hao ni siquiera la miró, prefirió observar las nubes intentando adivinar cual de todas se disolvería primero ante el aire.  
  
~ No... estas mal!!.  
  
Hao guardó silencio tan inesperadamente.  
  
Su propia frialdad lo detenía, pero quizás esa era una situación que debió aclarar desde hace mucho.  
  
Le era difícil hablar abiertamente. ¿Como decirle que el niño fue tan sólo una razón más para aceptarla a su lado?. Una razón muy importante, pero una más a fin de cuentas.  
  
Eran su belleza, sus atenciones... si, también fue eso.  
  
El deseo de verla dormir a su lado todas las noches, y verla despertar por las mañanas; ser testigo de alguna de sus inusuales sonrisas, esas sonrisas, que aunque no lo pareciera, lo hacían desear sonreír de igual forma. También era la ternura con que lo trataba de vez en cuando.  
  
Además... por fin había encontrado a alguien que lo escuchaba atentamente sin juzgarlo o rechazarlo.  
  
Claro que... no podía olvidarse de las ocasiones en que hacían el amor. Fue Anna la que le dio sentido a esa frase, a esa palabra: "amor".  
  
Si, todas y cada una de las razones, incluyendo a su hijo, no eran más que las tantas consecuencias del extraño, y a veces incomodo, sentimiento que la sacerdotisa hizo surgir en él.  
  
Hubo tantas cosas que pudo decirle a la mujer, pero Hao permaneció callado, aparentando observar al cielo con atención. En tanto Anna lo miraba profundamente, a él, esperaba oír su voz, pero sólo pudo notar la pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción que se había dibujado en el rostro del shaman.  
  
Sólo sonrió, Anna sólo pudo sonreír ante el vago significado que traía con sigo la expresión de Hao. Suspiró profundamente en tanto se ponía de pie, dispuesta a entrar de nuevo en la casa y hacer lo que ella mejor sabia hacer: descansar.  
  
~ Te espero adentro.... mi amado demonio.  
  
La suave y coqueta voz de la itako traía escondida una sutil propuesta a la que el shaman no podía resistirse, mucho menos después de que la joven le guiñase uno de sus hermosos ojos.  
  
Segundos después, la fina figura de su esposa desapareció del lugar, dejándolo solo para que su mente vagara una y otra vez, tratando de asimilar la nueva vida a la que tanto trabajo le costaba acostumbrarse, claro que... el hecho de que le fuese difícil asimilarla no quería decir que no lo estuviese disfrutando.  
  
Una vez a solas, Hao examinó todo aquello que a su alrededor se encontrase; la naturaleza que rodeaba su casa no era mera coincidencia, él mismo había elegido el lugar idóneo para su familia: una pequeña pero linda casa en medio de un bosque de extensiones no muy grandes, aislados de los patéticos humanos... simplemente perfecto.  
  
Entonces, de la nada, las palabras de Anna retumbaron en su cabeza: "mi amado demonio".  
  
No le molestaba en lo más mínimo que lo llamase de esa manera, después de todo... él si era un demonio. Un demonio que no pudo resistirse a la posibilidad de apropiarse de un ángel, un hermoso ángel... Anna.  
  
Ese fue probablemente su peor error, ya que, aunque la joven no pretendiese influir en él, a fin de cuentas lo hacia. La mayor prueba de ello era que desde que se acostó con Anna por primera vez, no ha hecho el más mínimo intento por adueñarse de los grandes espíritus o por lo menos molestar a los humanos, y de eso hace ya bastante tiempo.  
  
~ No sólo te esta dominando, te esta amansando, Hao Asakura.  
  
La voz del shaman fue una pequeña mezcla entre ironía y resignación.  
  
No entendía muy bien; en su vida anterior también tuvo una familia, pero ni esa fue razón suficiente para hacer a un lado sus tantas ambiciones, entonces.... ¿por qué ahora parecía tener otras prioridades?.  
  
A su mente llegó una vaga respuesta, una muy estúpida respuesta, pero una posibilidad al fin y al cabo.  
  
Si se ponía a meditarlo seriamente, de sus vidas pasadas el solamente conservaba tres cosas: los recuerdos, las ambiciones y el odio por la humanidad entera. Viéndolo de esa manera, él no era más que un joven cuerpo con el alma vieja.  
  
Tan solo una pálida sombra del "original", del primero... ¿porqué tenia que cargar él con sus errores, penas y derrotas?. No era su obligación!!.  
  
~ Creo que... después de diecisiete años con este cuerpo, en esta era... no tiene caso profundizar en eso.  
  
Hao terminó por suspirar mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía al interior de la casa; alguien lo esperaba allá adentro, para... bueno, para hacer una de las tantas cosas que hacen los enamorados.  
  
El joven shaman hizo a un lado todas esas viejas memorias que de cierta forma le eran ajenas.  
  
En ese instante, la idea de vivir "esta vida" a su gusto era la que más le convencía. Quien sabe, heredarle algunos buenos recuerdos a su futura reencarnación parecía ser.... interesante.  
  
Además, desde que su hijo nació tenia la sensación de querer disfrutar de él y su esposa... su familia.  
  
~ Qué tan malo sería que el reino de shamanes tuviese que esperar.... por otros quinientos años??.  
  
Una traviesa sonrisa, característica de Hao, acompañó sus palabras.  
  
El pensamiento no era nada concreto, sólo fue algo que se le ocurrió. Más todo fue borrado de su mente, en ese momento sólo pudo pensar en estar con su esposa. Debía aprovechar ahora que su hijo dormía para intimidar algunas horas con la sacerdotisa; y vaya que aprovecharía. De todas formas, un par de horas, quinientos o mil años... que más daba?. El mundo podía esperar, ¡pero sus ansias no!.  
  
De cualquier forma, últimamente, Anna parecía ser mucho más importante que eso, después de todo, esa fue su decisión, no?....  
  
Tenerla siempre a su lado, unida por completo a él.... "en esta vida".  
  
Fin ::.  
  
==============================================================  
  
Disculpas... me bloquee para escribir el último capitulo.  
  
En cuanto al nombre del bebé... definitivamente no podía usar el de Hana; y cualquier otro simplemente  
  
no me dejaría satisfecha, me entienden?. Por eso es que Hao y Anna no llegaron a ninguna conclusión.  
  
He de decir que este fin no me convenció del todo, pero no puedo imaginar otro final.  
  
Más siendo este un fic romántico, quise que el desenlace estuviese plagado de eso, de amor...  
  
Lo habré logrado??.  
  
priss_pk@hotmail.com 


End file.
